Percy Jackson Out Of Time: The Lightning Thief
by Llew444
Summary: NEW GODS! DIFFERENT COUNCIL! WHAT HAPPENS! Find out in the first instalment of Percy Jackson Out of Time! Ever wondered where the God of time was? Well here's your answer! Follow Percy on his adventures with Annabeth, Grover and more! Closely follows cannon story line but has MAJOR changes. AU. I suck at summaries. Full summery inside. THANKS TO CNRBRR FOR BETA-ING THIS STORY. :D


**Hi guys, Llew here with a new story. Yes I know I have the other but I had this idea bouncing around in my head for ages and I really wanted to get it out, so here it is. This IS an AU so some aspects will be VERY different because I have to include 3 new gods and a change in Olympian council. Also I may be updating faster because I probably will have inspiration for 1 or both of my stories :).**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Percy Jackson or anything else that is copyrighted e.t.c**_

**Prologue**

**3rd Person POV **

A boy of about 17 was strolling the streets of New York. He looked fairly inconspicuous, except from his blazing red eyes and stunning golden pupils. His chestnut hair blowing gently in the breeze as he looked towards the Empire state building, where nestled in the clouds many feet above the ground lay the majestic city of Olympus. He yearned to go up there but as much as he wished, he couldn't. If he so much as set one foot there, Zeus would know of his existence and given that he wasn't supposed to exist well let's just say there have been better plans. He cast his gaze out over the city and felt a new source of power being created. The power of the sea. This meant that Poseidon had broken the sacred oath and sired a child. Huh. Of all people, only Hades had kept his oath.

He took a quick glimpse in the future and saw himself interacting with the son of Poseidon a lot. He shrugged, he must've taken a liking to the boy he mused. He looked up at Olympus and made a solid decision. Today would be the day he revealed himself to Olympus. He had been hidden from the Olympians for thousands of years, Hades he was older than Artemis and Apollo! Even Athena! His domains were taken for granted by the demigods of the age, so they didn't even know that he existed. Then again, neither did Zeus, so how were they expected to know? He chuckled quietly to himself thinking over his predicament.

Only a few people knew of his existence: His mother, 2 other Olympians, other than his mother of course, and some minor gods such as Nemesis and Hebe. With this in mind he began to make his way towards the Empire state building.

As he was getting close a flash appeared in front of him. Nemesis stood there, a small smile evident on her face. She had purplish Greek battle armour on and her dark hair tied back in a ponytail. A sword was in its sheath by her side and she had a spear strapped to her back.

"So, finally revealing yourself to the 'all powerful' Olympians?" She sarcastically questioned.

"Some of them are ok and some of them are my friends, but in answer to your question, yes. Yes I am going up to Olympus right now" He replied, a smile gracing the features of his.

"You're troubled, I know you too well. What is it?" She asked a frown starting to form underneath her helmet.

"Well, as I was walking towards Olympus, I felt a burst of power in New York. I had a little look around and saw a baby. You know what this means? It means Poseidon has broken his sacred oath." She gasped and looked around. Then a small smile appeared.

"Of course...this is the balance I thought was going to happen" she said looking at me like it was obvious/

"You knew?" I exclaimed.

"Not what it was, but that there was going to be a balance soon. And by soon I mean now" She explained to him.

"Ah."

"Yes, now you'd better be off, don't want to anger the Olympians. Oh wait, they don't you exist" she added with a smirk before flashing out.

"Yeah, see you around" He replied as she disappeared.

He strolled into the lobby of the Empire State, and glared at the old demigod son of Athena, now the guard of Olympus.

"600th floor please" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Ain't no such floor kid" The guard grunted, still not looking up from whatever he was looking at, a book if I had to guess.

"Yeah right, and I'm Zeus" The thunder rumbled. He looked outside and glared at the thunder.

"No meeting with Zeus unless arranged" The Guard said, turning the page. He was really starting to get on the god's nerves.

"I'm a god" He dead-panned, hoping a reaction.

"Why don't you teleport up there then?" The guard asked smugly. Once a son of Athena, always a son of Athena.

"Because only gods that are allowed can go up, and I don't exist" Putting emphasis on the ' don't exist' part.

"Sure. Look Apollo, I'm not in the mood for any of your pranks" He must have seen the gods 17 year old form then.

"But I'm not Apollo." He stated matter of factly as he started to glow, struggling to contain his true form. "Look, if you don't let me up, the world will be destroyed."  
>"Is that so?" He questioned, still not bothering to look up.<p>

"God of time, successor of Kronos, at your service" The guard finally looked up and his eyes widened.

"Here…Here is the card sir" He said, stuttering over his words.

"Thank you"

With that, he walked into the lift and headed up to Olympus

On Olympus

Athena's POV

We were in a meeting. By we, I mean the Olympians. I was arguing with Poseidon about Athens when my daughter spoke up, fuming. Or should I say OUR daughter spoke up. Yes, it wasn't spoken of on Olympus but Aphrodite, curse her, had put a gods damned love potion in my and that barnacle brain's drink and now we have a child. Yes. We had a child.

Lyra is her name and she is the goddess of Currents and Hidden Wisdom. Also, because she is powerful, Zeus, being the paranoid ruler he is, put her on the council to assure her loyalty to Olympus. Not that we minded, but it was unfortunate that she had to see us fight so regularly.

"Mom! Dad! Just stop arguing already! You've been arguing over Athens for centuries! And we aren't even in Greece any more! You're doing my head in! And im sure most of the council's as well! Just...just be quiet for once!" She finished, still fuming. I looked at her incredulously. This was important! How dare she not realise that! I looked over at Poseidon and he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me.

"All right, all right, just this once..." Poseidon said as he caved in to our daughter. He quietened down and I did also as the council carried on.

I should elaborate on who is on the council: Zeus and Hera, King and Queen of Olympus; Hades and Hestia, the oldest of the Olympians; Artemis and Apollo, the twins of Leto; Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, Ares, myself, Lyra, and finally, the newest Olympian, Alix. He is the demigod-turned god son of Apollo. Zeus turned him into a god when he defeated Hyperion who had Leon shooting at him from a distance. But then his domains were so powerful that Zeus put him on the council.

Suddenly, the council doors opened with a bang.

3rd Person POV

The god of time walked into the throne room a looked around.

"WHO DARES INTERUPT A COUNCIL MEETING?" Zeus boomed **(If you see a pun there then meh).**

"I do" The god of time said, calmly with an even tone. A few of the Olympians looked his way and smiled, knowing who he was. Those people were: Hestia, Alix and Lyra. He smiled kindly at them before turning and staring at the King of the Gods, his face void of emotion.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Zeus shouted at the mystery god, only known by a few standing in the midst of the Olympians.

"A god" he whispered, just loud enough for the thunder god to hear him.

"Then what is your name? And what are your domains! You must certainly be a minor god!" Zeus thundered **(No pun there [meh])**

"Name and Domains...hmm...should I answer that? Or not?" The god pondered out loud, stroking his imaginary beard as he did so. He paused for a minute before he responded, thus angering the king of the gods even more.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Zeus" He calmly replied to the King of Olympus.

"That's LORD Zeus to the likes of you, you puny minor god" Zeus seethed.

"Okay, straight to the point. My name, is Owen." Some of the gods chuckled at this un-Greek name. "My domains...Heat," Hephaestus looked at the god in a new light, this god could definitely help him with his forging...

"Greek fire" Just to prove his point, Greek fire rolled across his arms, licking his skin. "aaand..."

"Get on with it!" Zeus shouted!

"Time" He said with a smirk on his face, awaiting the gods and goddess' reactions.

He was not disappointed as each god had a different expression on their face. Hestia had a smile on her face, like she knew all along, which of course she did. Poseidon looked a bit fearful but was more amused at his brother's reaction. Hera just looked surprised, that was to be expected of course, he did have the domain of her father. Demeter had almost choked on her cereal. Ares had narrowed his eyes and glared at Owen. Hephaestus looked vacant as if he was pondering something. Hades mirrored his brother and also had an amused expression, probably for the same reason. Lyra and Alix were just struggling to contain their laughter, they were new gods when compared to the others and the reactions of the older Olympians were priceless. Athena gasped and immediately began to work out battle strategies on how to best defeat him. Artemis and Apollo both had their bows out, silver and gold, pointing at him, eyes narrowed. They were more like Ares than either would have wished. But Zeus...oh, that was the reaction that made Owen's sides ache with laughter. He had literal steam coming out of his ears and it looked like a vein had popped on his forehead. He had his Master Bolt out and was pointing it at Owen with definite malicious intent.

"I should blast you for this crime!" Zeus screamed at Owen, but his eyes betrayed the fear he felt. To Owen's surprise, it was Athena who spoke up.

"Father, we should make him an Olympian, because if we do, he will be honour bound to Olympus and therefore will not be a threat" Several of the gods were nodding at her words, seeing her logic. Zeus seemed to be pondering this as well.

"Very well Athena. I will go with your plan as it seems a smart and logical one." He turned to face Owen.

"Owen god of Heat, Greek fire and Time, with the power invested in me I make you a full Olympian. You will attend to solstice meetings and that is final."

"I accept your generous offer Lord Zeus" Owen said with a smirk. A throne rose out of the ground and he grew to his godly height before taking his place on it. Pictures of Greek fire, deserts and hourglasses appeared on it. The throne seemed to be made out of sand, the sands of time to be more specific. However, there were patches of glass where the Greek fire had burned the sand. He looked round at the council, catching a few of the gods' and goddess' gazes.

"I am now the 15th Olympian" He boomed to the council, a smirk firmly plastered on his face.

**Hi again guys! Llew here! What did you think of the chapter? Did you like the change in council and Owen? Chapter 1 will be coming up soon enough, however I probably wont be writing over Christmas. However if I do I'll wish you all a happy Christmas. Perseus Jackson and the Elementals will hopefully be updated soon but as I said, I can't promise anything. Bye Guys!**

**-Llew is OUT!**


End file.
